Adam Anderson
Adam Anderson is a driver out of Poplar Branch, North Carolina known as the driver of Grave Digger, five time World Finals champion, and the eldest son of Dennis Anderson. Monster Truck Career Adam would begin driving in 2005 running small arenas with the Vette King truck. It wouldn't be until 2006 he began competing in stadium events with the new truck Taz, however during his first stadium freestyle he rolled over before hitting an obstacle. Later in the year though he got revenge in Minneapolis by winning freestyle and backing that up with a win in Detroit that same season. During the 2007 Grave Digger 25th Anniversary tour Adam filled in Grave Digger 20 for almost the entire season due to an injury to his dad Dennis, and won a multitude of events along the way. In 2008, saw the debut of a new chassis underneath Taz, which was designed after Grave Digger 20 and in many ways was a precursor to the CRD chassis of today. Later that year, Adam would become the youngest World Finals Champion by winning freestyle at Monster Jam World Finals 9 at the age of 22. The following year Adam was injured after a crash in racing and was unable to defend his title. In 2011, Adam debuted a brand new truck, Grave Digger the Legend, and it would get him numerous racing and freestyle wins along with two back to back World Finals Racing championships in 2013 and 2014. After 2015, Adam Anderson moved to Grave Digger, retiring Grave Digger the Legend. In 2016, he drove Grave Digger 32 in the FS1 Championship Series and won it with a total of 24 points. He also won the 2016 World Freestyle Championship at the Monster Jam World Finals 17 with 33 points. In 2017, he drove Grave Digger 32 in the FS1 Championship West Series. He was invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 18, but did not win anything. In 2018, he debuted Grave Digger 35 in Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 1 where he finished in second place. On February 28, it was announced that he had been invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 19 to drive Grave Digger once more. He beat Tyler Menninga in the championship race, giving him his fifth World Finals win, as well as third World Finals racing win. In 2019, he piloted Grave Digger 35 on Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 2, and won the series. He was invited to Monster Jam World Finals 20, but did not win any championships. World Finals Appearances *2006 - Taz *2007 - Taz *2008 - Taz (Won Freestyle) *2009 - Taz *2010 - Taz *2011 - Grave Digger the Legend *2012 - Grave Digger the Legend *2013 - Grave Digger the Legend (Won Racing) *2014 - Grave Digger the Legend (Won Racing) *2015 - Grave Digger the Legend *2016 - Grave Digger 32 (Won Freestyle) *2017 - Grave Digger 32 *2018 - Grave Digger 35 (Won Racing) *2019 - Grave Digger 35 All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019 - Grave Digger 35 (Team Fire) Accomplishments *2008 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Champion *Youngest driver to win a Monster Jam World Championship (2008) *2010 Monster Jam Save of the Year Award *2011 Monster Jam Extreme Air of the Year Award *2013 Monster Jam World Finals Racing Champion *2014 Monster Jam World Finals Racing Champion *2014 Monster Jam Stadium Wheelie of the Year Award *2015 Monster Jam WOW Factor of the Year Award *2016 Fox Sports 1 Championship Series Champion *2016 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Champion *2018 Monster Jam World Finals Racing Champion *2019 Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 2 Champion Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Fill-in Drivers Category:Monster Jam World Championship drivers